UNLOCKED DOORS AND THEIR WIERD WAYS OF LEAVING YOU BLIND!
by loveisNOTequaltolemonsdamnitt
Summary: Naruto finds out the hard way...how it feels to loose one's eyesight.. XD (ONESHOT) A LIL OF SASUXSAKU and your average NARUXHINA !


**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO whatsoever, it BELONGS to YADA YADA YADA...!_**

_anything in quoted in stars, mean either its a sound Or a text._

*_**Don't ever get into your friend's home if you find the front door unlocked ...why?...Naruto finds out the hard way.***_

It was an ideal morning to get some work done ...except it was declared as a holiday in the konoha police department and the officers were either planing to finally hit the sack after a terrific night at Ichurika's or to get an early start to their coming hangover...but Uzumaki Naruto was willing to do none of the above.

Being one of the heads of the special crime management department he had almost no time to breath let alone have a good shuteye...of-course it had "nothing" to do with how he always opted to take care of everything even if it dint come under his command...he had to surpass a certain raven haired partner of his , dint he? And not to mention the ever burning desire to be the best.

So when the alarm finally tried to do the godforsaken deed of waking the officer, it met it's end as it was flung headfirst into the concrete wall.

Twenty minutes and he snored peacefully...one hour ...his eyes still closed ...five hours and the blonde was beginning to stir,not because he had rested well,but there was this annoying ringing nagging at the back of his head... he could have just smashed his cell but that would mean a waste of fifteen hundred dollars. Or he could have just ignored it..but the persistent ringing just wont, **bloody ,stop!**

His hand shot out of the blanket, totally ready to kill the person at the other end of the line but then he stopped when he heard HER stutter...

"N-naruto-kun?"

His eyes flew open at her voice and he tried to not sound all groggy like a child but failed miserably...

"Mmgfyeah jhinata-jan?"

He thought he heard her giggle , a rare trait of her's but he could still be asleep for all he knew...

"S-sorry if i w-woke you up...i t-thought you'd be awake b-by one...

her voice faltered a little..

Wait one? It had been that late?! Holy shit!...but then he realized it dint matter because he wasn't planning to do anything but sleep, only if he knew what his crush had in store for him..

"Nah its fine ...so whats up?"

he tried to sound all confident but somehow he never managed that in her presence.

"Just getting by...i was w-wondering i-if you were fr-free this ...um if you'd..

Wouldyoudliketocometothespearhead'scocertwithmethi sevening?"

_***beep***_

The call ended,_of-course you dint expect the girl to stick around to hear the answer , now did you_?! XD

Naruto could have sworn he heard her ask him out, even if she ran her tongue faster than a bullet.

He sat up on his bed and rubbed the remaining sleep from his ever sleep deprived eyes and yawned for good measure ...and then the shock,muddled with joy and confusion hit him like a thousand knives...

**HOLLY MOTHER OF GAWD! HINATA-CHAN JUST ASKED ME OUT! WHOOOOHOOOO!...it was unreal so, so unreal ...but then his more mature side reared it's ugly head...**

And then his mind waged a war against his less logical and less sensible feelings

Wait what happened to kiba then? And she never said the exact words-then why was she stuttering?- she always stutters around you, you fool! Plus she only asked you to go to a concert , that she knew you were dying to go to...she could be trying to be good friend for all you know...sigh** i'l just have to call that Uchiha now haven't i? I hate it when he has more experience than me, at anything** grrrr...

He grudgingly dialed those seven numbers and

***Rhaw rhaw rhaw rhaw rhaw...thunder ! **

**Rhaw rhaw rhaw rhaw thunder ! **

**Rhaw rhaw rhaw thunder thunder thunder !...***

"Pick up the dang phone you son of a..."

*hey this is Sasuke if you have been waiting so long to hear me then you know what to do jackass...*beep**

Naruto cutoff ,he wasn't going to leave this on a voice mail and he sure as hell wasn't gonna call the freak once again...he'll figure out his little girl, by himself,if he has to.

So in a huff he decided to dial the only other number on his cell , that dint scream : _I'm such a pervert and I'm so proud of it';_

"Officer Shikamaru?"

Naruto knew that if he addressed the man in a friendly tone, he was sure to be blasted away in a second for disrupting the officer's slumber.

"cant you ever let a poor man sleep?"

"Guess not Shika , but hey I've got a huge dilemma over here and if you don't mind-"

"Is it related to the Orochimaru case?"

"No"

"Then have a nice day...and if you know whats good for you, don't bother calling me aga-"

"**HINATA** asked me out."

That got the lazy-ass's attention.

"And...?"

"Well she just cut the call before i could reply so..."

"WAIT...she CALLED you?!"

"I know...that's the only reason,why I'm so confused."

"Wow..then you weren't joking huh?!"

"I don't know what to tell her, Shika..."

"a simple yes would be my guess."

"That's the problem...she just asked me to accompany her to the spearhead's concert , she never popped **_THE_ _question_**._**!**_"

"In other words , she is definitely asking you out."

"You think? Really?"

"Yeah moron...now go get your girl."

"But what about Kiba?"

"you don't know?"

"Know what?"

"They broke up a month back...and if you ever knew why, you'd probably kill him..."

"Why?"

"For Pete's sake ! I need my sleep! ...i told you what you needed to know , so get lost now!."

*beep*

**OKAY!** ,that could have gone far worse...his only regret was that he dint get to kill Kiba for whatever he had done to 'his' Hinata-hime.

Thus for the very first time ,Naruto Uzumaki opted for the cowardly option...he sent her a text.

*I'd be glad to go with you, Hinata- chan. :)*

After fifteen minutes of desperate anticipation... he got his reply.

* thanks, was beginning to worry that you'd decline. Um... meet you at 5 then?*

*yeah, and ware something more...um...womanly?*

*officer Uzumaki... if you keep up that attitude of yours outside the KPD ...I'm afraid you'll have to go alone ;)*

Oh! how much Naruto wished, she could be that confident in real life ...it was like she was a whole different person, when she was texting him.

That was partly the reason , why he was surprised when she called earlier in the afternoon...she almost never called even when it was for something really important.

she was so much like a boy and yet he'd fallen for her from the very first day he met her...she was so much different from all his- dare he say- fangirls.

She was physically strong enough to put most of the he-officers at shame and really witty when it came to solving the most impossible of their cases...he'd never met a woman who had so many reasons to be proud of herself and yet was an easy human doormat for people to step on...he admits that she had come a long way ,since that shy girl he knew in college, but she also has a long way to go...she is too kind for her own good.

*sorry princess ;) ...it wont happen again...and BTW ill pick you up at your place so be on time! c yeah!*

And no words of a 'date' was ever passed between the two ...she was scared to ask him again and he was far too nervous to care.

:

:

:

It was almost close to five and Naruto was beginning to question the limit of his willpower...he's knees were wobbly ...it took a great amount of determination to not just steer away from her street.

And as if on cue his phone beeped .

Flipping open the cover he found an urgent voice mail from his commanding officer Kakashi.

"officer Uzumaki, i need you and officer Uchiha to be in my office asap. I apologize for the inconvenience but we got a huge breakthrough on the Orochimaru's case ...and bring Sasuke ...i don't care if you have to hold him at gunpoint...just get both your asses in here. Oh it would be nice if you could pass the word to team eleven too...i'm running short of time here. So hurry."

Naruto dint know whether to curse the man or be thankful...but he knew that his duty came before anything...plus Hinata wasn't going anywhere any soon,he'd get plenty of other opportunities to go on a 'date'... so he decided to do the latter.

Still that dint mean that he could just up and leave, not when he was already standing in front of her door,because that would be plain rude and well, he also wanted to see her before unceremoniously cancelling their plans for the evening.

But before he could ring her doorbell , the door was flung open and Naruto felt the ground slip beneath his feet.

She was **GORGEOUS.**

And NO he wasn't exaggerating at all.

Staring up at him with pale white orbs was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his entire life.

She was clothed in a sleeveless ,dark-blue flowing cocktail dress that covered most of her legs but not so much of her upper torso...it hugged close to her figure , not in a provocative way but it was sure to make the man of her dreams see stars.

Her long hair that is usually woven in a tight bun now hung loose and fell perfectly over her shoulders , accentuating her already deadly beauty.

" s-so you um ready to go ?" She stuttered in her usual manner.

Naruto took a while to find the right words ...but eventually came out with the most inappropriate ones

" i think you'll need to change"

He mentally kicked himself as he saw her face fall.

" N-no i meant you look beautiful r-really ! Its just that i got this call from Kakashi..."

"And let me guess? He wants you and the team seven in KPD?"

anger and disappointment was evident in her voice and he knew this because she rarely faltered in her little sentence.

"Yeah and team eleven too.."

"Oh.." she stared at her feet trying not to show how really pissed and sad she was...

"Hinata? "

She looked up at him , only to squeak like a wimp , when he softly caressed her lips with his own and let go almost instantly.

"N-naruto...i-i -"

He shushed her by placing a finger on her lips and softly added.

" I'll wait for you...be quick"

She Nodded and was back in a flash only this time she was in her usual kpd uniform.

Both of them walked silently towards his black Cadillac.

The journey to Sasuke's residence was spent in a uncomfortable silence, Between the two besties.

Naruto parked the car in the Uchiha's driveway and said in his usual perky tone.

" i think you should stay in here Hinata-chan! Don't know how rough it would get in there " he winked at her as he marched away towards the main door.

:

:

:

"**Wow** ...so much for the prodigy ! What kind of an officer keeps their door unlocked?!"

Naruto mumbled as he made his way through the main hall , all the way thinking about the girl back in his car...

If he had payed enough attention he would have noticed the stray pieces of clothing that were strewn all over the floor ...but being lost in his own world of fantasy ,he failed to see the obvious signs of a bedroom catastrophe, that was awaiting him... So he just blindly followed the muffled sounds to the Uchiha's study .

It dint even occur to him that he should probably call out his eternal rival...well okay, maybe it did...but seeking the teme, out and beating some sense into him sounded more appealing to Naruto.

So when he finally reached the study...the sight that met him ,made him want to poke his eyes out.

They laid there reveling in each other's warmth... all in the open ...right on the couch,not a stitch of clothing on them.

Pink locks strewn all over the Uchiha's face and he was too busy being under the all wasted, officer Haruno , to sense the presence of another being in his study.

"**MY EYES ! MY INNOCENT EYES!-MFGHFF**" was all the Uzumaki could utter before Sakura managed to shove a random saucepan into his disgusted face.

The last thing that crossed the blonde's head before his lights went out, were of Hinata...*its a good thing that i dint bring her along..she wouldn't have survived this*

** * THE END***

**A/N : this is kinda my very first fanfic so please be nice and tell me how i did or else...* gives death glare***

**And sorry if you found this fluffy INSTEAD**

**of FUNNY . i have a very twisted sense of humor .**


End file.
